Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man Films)
Gwen Stacy is a minor character in Spider-Man 3, the daughter of Captain George Stacy, a student in Dr. Connor's class and the former love interest of Eddie Brock. She was played by Bryce Dallas Howard who also played Claire Dearing in Jurassic World, and Katherine Brewster in Terminator Salvation. Biography Gwen Stacy lives in New York City and is the daughter of NYPD Captain George Stacy. Gwen also attends Columbia University, is a classmate and the lab partner of Peter Parker. Since Peter is at the top of Dr. Connors' quantum mechanics class, he tutors her which Gwen considers Peter a genius and is very fond of him as a friend. Later, Peter (as Spider-Man) rescues Gwen early in the film from a construction crane accident. This was in front of her father NYPD Captain George Stacy who ensured Spider-Man was awarded the key to New York for his efforts. At the parade to award the key, Gwen kisses an upside-down Spider-Man which causes his current girlfriend Mary Jane Watson to become jealous and hurt. She is also friends with Eddie Brock who took pictures of her, so she could be a model. His relationship is short-lived, as Peter, under the influence of the symbiote, steals her from Eddie. He dances with her at the same jazz club where Mary Jane works, but Gwen realizes Peter is doing this only to make Mary Jane jealous, so she apologizes to Mary Jane and storms out. Peter makes amends with Gwen later, and she is also present at Harry Osborn's funeral. Gallery Gwen Stacy 12.jpg|Gwen's First Appearance Gwen Stacy 14.jpg|Gwen Stacy and her model friends Gwen Stacy 11.jpg|Gwen trying to look beautiful in the picture for modeling Gwen Stacy 8.jpg|Gwen was in trouble Gwen Stacy 15.jpg|Gwen was holding on Gwen Stacy 16.jpg|Gwen shocked Gwen Stacy 17.jpg|Gwen almost falling to her death Gwen Stacy 18.jpg|Gwen screaming for help Gwen Stacy 19.jpg|Gwen's heroic screaming Gwen Stacy 20.jpg|Gwen falling to her death Gwen Stacy 10.jpg|Spider-Man save Gwen from falling Gwen and Eddie.jpg|Gwen and Eddie Gwen kiss Spider-Man.jpg|Gwen kiss Spider-Man Gwen and Spider-Man 2.jpg|Gwen smiles while Spidey thumbs up Gwen, Peter and Mary Jane.jpg|MJ with Peter Parker until Gwen Stacy came in and Mary Jane's jealously begins Gwen Stacy 13.jpg|"Is that your old girlfriend?" -saw Mary Jane was working as a waitress and asking Peter Gwen and Peter.jpg|Gwen and Peter dancing Gwen and Peter 4.jpg|Gwen smiles Trivia *According to Bryce Dallas Howard on the DVD commentary, the actor who plays the photographer during the crane accident scene, performed a magic for her at a birthday party when she was in the second grade. *Bryce Dallas Howard performed her own stunts during the crane accident scene, unaware that she was pregnant at the time of filming. *Elisha Cuthbert and Scarlett Johansson were both considered for the role of Gwen Stacy. *Unlike her mainstream comic counterpart, this Gwen wasn't killed by the Green Goblin. *Bryce Dallas Howard said she would love to be apart of any continuation of the film franchise while acknowledging her character's opportunity may have passed especially after Spider-Man 3 ended with Peter and Mary-Jane once again in each other’s arms. Howard said a death would not have bothered her. The film was ultimately unmade despite Stacy making the draft. See also *Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Gwen Stacy Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Genius Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:Inconclusive Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Theatrical Heroes